Happy
by hansome
Summary: Gore, sexual themes, Ouija boards. Read at your own risk. R&R. 0o0o No flames please. 0o0o Xion/Roxas/Namine.


**This is an immense warning.**

This story is a songfic inspired by Rotten girl | grotesque romance, by vocaloid. It's suggested you listen to it later in the fic. Unfortunately, I crossed it over with a very lighthearted video game, so please, no flames! I worked a long time on this. -_- Review, though, please! :3

* * *

H a p p y_._

Without fail, Roxas leaned in to kiss the blonde girl's lips. She replied with a flick of her tongue, and a grip at the nape of his neck. His back arched as he leaned over her on the couch, spreading out as she leant back. Their lips overlapped and his hand wandered, gripping Namine's waist when she dipped her chin away from him. He was getting too comfortable, too fast for her to process. Their lips had separated, and Roxas frowned, but quickly pecked her lips for a small kiss. She smiled a tiny simper, and retracted some more. Roxas' face darkened, his eyes a little lust in the high that he'd been in. Namine always pushed him off the edge, turned him on when they were alone, but stopped when it was finally getting good. It was getting old, but Roxas was learning to get used to it. He wasn't sure how Sora dealt with Kairi's teasing, but he knew as far as things were going, this was going to get frustrating. Namine took it farther than Kairi usually did, she'd touch him in the places that made him squirm, almost get him to taking off her shirt, and then it was, 'Oh, no. I'm not ready yet.'

Roxas had no problem with waiting; that would've never been a problem. He had a deep respect for Namine, and every fiber of who she was, but when she pulled into having him believe that something might happen, and stopped, it left him with a hard-on, and nothing to do about it. Roxas avoided Namine's gaze on the couch, and she leaned in for another kiss, but he turned his face. She sat upright, and he followed her, stopping the pinning position and recovering to his feet. She ran a hand to comb through her blonde—almost white tresses, and stood up as well. She couldn't really explain the way she worked, but she liked the way he wanted her. She'd waited a long time to understand that Roxas had feelings for her, and now that they were dating, she loved being able to taste him. She loved kissing him, and napping with him, she just needed him to understand that he'd have to wait for things that he was obviously craving to do with her.

"I'll go," He said, staring at his shoes and stepping towards the door. She followed, grabbing his hand and frowning as well as he.

"Roxas, I'm sorry, I just…" She crooned, but he didn't look to her. Roxas left after a bland kiss to her forehead, getting in his car and starting the drive back to his house, on the other side of the island. It'd been a couple years since the big fight with Xemnas, and all of the Organization getting taken care of. He was plenty older, and at eighteen, Roxas felt like his girlfriend keeping her body from him was a wrong figure of torture. They'd been dating for roughly a year, and she was always overreacting. On Sora and Kairi's eight-month anniversary, they'd had sex, and Roxas would've thought that Namine might have felt the same. Still, he tried not to let it get to him, but it was hard avoiding his thoughts. The road was quiet, so he turned the radio on, but it was reacting slowly.

"1.072 KFM, you're music, our sound!" The radio chimed, and Roxas looked straight ahead into the dark road. Why weren't the stars out yet? It was late, after all. The radio commercials ended, and 3oh3!'s "My First Kiss" came on. Roxas grinned a little, remembering one of he and Sora's drunk nights, and the memory came like a rush into his head.

My first kiss went a little like this. 0o0o. and twist.

* * *

_ Sora smiled, taking a big swig of the Miller High Life, and Roxas replied with a chug of his own. The two sat sharp in Sora's living room, waiting on Riku and the rest of the 40's. Usually, the boys didn't drink, but Sora had lost his virginity the night before, and the night was a little on occasion. _

_ "What was it like? You know.." Roxas asked._

_0o0o. And twist._

_ "Amazing, you've got no idea." Sora said, a grin spreading on his face. Riku entered the room with the 3 tall cans, his smile hitting his cheeks. The two eighteen-year-old boys chuckled when Riku threw two of the cans at each of them, slamming into their arms and laps. _

_I said, no more teachers, and no more books. I got a kiss under the bleachers, hoping that nobody looks._

_ "Did she know what to do, more than you did?" Riku teased, and Sora flushed red. Neither Roxas, nor Sora had ever had any experience, other than the two females that they currently had. Sora somehow got lucky on the eight-month point, because Namine wasn't feeling quite the same as Kairi was on the decision. The princess of heart had apparently been sexually frustrated for some time now, and she felt enough for Sora to take his purity, as he did for her. _

_Lips like licorice, and tongue like candy. _

_ "Shut up!" Sora laughed, and Roxas took another swig. _

_Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?_

_

* * *

_

Roxas tugged his eyebrows in together when the radio flipped out, static taking over the rest of the song. He fidgeted with the dials, trying to fix it, but nothing would happen. He felt stupid for getting so lost in his thought, because he couldn't even focus on the road anymore. The trees on the side of the windows were beyond intriguing, but Roxas' car spun out of control when he caught sight of a pale girl in between the brush. His eyes widened, and he kicked into the breaks, but nothing was working. The car spun, and didn't stop until it hit the trunk of a giant sakura blossom tree. He clutched his forehead sharply, a little out of consciousness. Who had he seen, and what the hell was happening?

Roxas escaped the wreck, his arms and legs a little limp, but he was better than the car. The front was entirely cracked, and beyond repair. Roxas swore; what the fuck was happening tonight? First his girlfriend wasn't putting out anything more than kissing, than his car gets fucked up? Beyond aggravation, Roxas tried calling Riku, since he knew Sora would probably be busy. No answer.

"Damn it!" He bit his bottom lip, trying to reassure himself that he wasn't so far away from home; though that girl he'd seen was probably a bad sign. He started walking back, his shoes making tracks in the ground. There was a loud ruffling noise, and Roxas immediately snapped his body in a cold twirl, unsure if he was just hearing things. Of course, he was, because the brush wasn't moving in any way whatsoever. He kept walking, as well as beginning to recognize where exactly he was, and realizing that it'd take him probably about forty minutes to get home. When he was driving, that was definitely a much shorter distance. He watched his feet as he paced home, the island feeling way more lonely at this time. Why wasn't anyone else out?

Another ruffling noise appeared, but it was softer this time. He turned again, spotting the same female. Her hair was choppy and short, a deep shade of onyx, but he couldn't quite make out her face. Blue eyes though, he knew that much for sure. He picked up the pace, trying to get home as fast as possible, but that wasn't really happening for him. The fast strides turned into a sprint, and he managed to keep that all the way back to his house. He banged on the front door, making a point to look at the scenery around him, and although the pale girl was gone, he still felt like he was being watched. Sora opened the door, half naked and face angry.

"What're you doing back so early?" He hissed; trying to keep the door closed for the most part.

"You act like I wanted to be back! My car just broke down, and I just ran my ass off all the way here 'cause some crazy chick was chasing me! Or, I—think so." He said, holding his knees and panting nervously, taking another glance around behind him for the girl. She wasn't there, yet again. Sora rolled his eyes, shutting the door and yelling something, probably to Kairi, and then opening the door again. When Roxas entered, there was no Kairi to be seen, but her dress was in a puddle beside the kitchen counter.

"Sorry," He groaned, and Sora shook his head, now a little concerned.

"It's fine, just tell me what's going on."

"Man, you don't even know. I was driving, after Nami wouldn't do anything, you know the whole story, but whatever. Anyways, so I'm driving and the radio goes all out of whack. Then, the car starts spinning, I see this chick with short black hair in the dark, keeps spinning, and then I hit a tree. So I'm all messed up, and then I'm trying to call Riku, who isn't picking up, and my car is totaled, and then I come back here after the longest, craziest run of my life. That's just about it." He huffed after his short speech, shaking his head in disbelief when Sora leaned back with pursed lips.

"A girl with short black hair, huh?" He asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Roxas nodded, and looked to his lap.

"I'll tell you one thing, though. She looked… pale as hell. You know, more pale than Nami. Almost like, dead-looking. I couldn't really see her face, but her eyes were a bright blue, like a dry ice. I don't know. It was creepy as damned hell." Roxas took in a deep breath, his face paling itself. Sora's face almost went white, and it seemed like everyone was taking in the weird girl's traits. The whole situation was growing more and more insane. Sora looked like he was trying to focus, or trying to remember, but Roxas couldn't even respond properly anymore. "Sorry. I'll just head out to Riku's. I'll be back in the morning." Roxas stated, scratching the back of his neck and stepping out the door before Sora could retort.

Riku answered the door immediately, and Roxas' speech repeated itself. Unfortunately, Riku had a very different answer. He remained calm, though his lips were shaking when he spoke.

"Usually when stuff like that happens, it isn't any type of coincidence. Roxas, what do you know about black magic?" Riku asked, raising a brow. Roxas remembered the time that he'd messed with it, with Namine and Kairi. It was pretty bad, but around a month ago, Kairi had made Roxas promise to enclose anyone else in his heart, other than Namine. It was an odd deal, but there were faint memories of a girl with big blue eyes, warm and sweet like the tide. They'd played with the Ouija board for roughly an hour, trying to figure out who it was, and why he couldn't remember. The only thing the board spit out to them was 'Xion', which didn't ring a bell to any of the three.

"Well, there was an incident with the girls a while back—but I'm pretty sure that has nothing to do with this." He started, but Riku cut him off.

"Every detail, Roxas."

"The Ouija board said 'Xion'." He breathed, avoiding Riku's wavering gaze. Roxas didn't know what else to explain, other than the tiny details. Basically that was the big deal; it was just a big name that it had spelled out. Nothing was really crucial, other than that, and Roxas didn't feel like sharing the pestering that Kairi had done to get the memory out of his head. It was hardly there, already, but now it was a little stronger. Namine didn't seem too thrilled about finding whoever else was in his heart, and she'd acted weird for the remainder of that day.

"What's a shion?" Riku asked, biting down on his thumb.

"Not shion, Xion! X-i-o-n, and I'm.. I'm not really sure." He said softly, and he squinted, trying to remember. Still, nothing came to mind.

**You don't remember me, Roxas?**

Roxas gasped, and his forehead went hot. Someone had just spoken to him, inside his head. It was a girl's voice, but what in the hell was happening? Riku's expression mirrored his surprise, and he was probably wondering the same thing Roxas was. Both of them being really confused, and half asleep, Roxas spread out on the couch.

"Sure, you can crash here. Thanks for asking." Riku said sarcastically, and Roxas smiled absent-mindedly, drifting off into slumber after wiping the sweat off his forehead.

_**I was born only to share my love with you,**_

_**What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart?**_

The window didn't do a very good job through the blinds, because she could see Roxas sprawled out easily. The thin ivory shades kept a lined view of the sleeping blonde, and the female's instincts kicked in. She stood a couple meters away from the window, but her view was just fine. She could see the way his chest raised, and fell when he breathed, and the way his lips parted when he spoke in between dreams. Her skin screamed at her; it wasn't supposed to be on her bones. She was rotting, but she'd never believe it. Her hair was growing wispy, the black following her face in a damp-looking texture. Her eyes were dark, and her face was white; a contrast of something that one would panic in seeing up close.

She smiled at the sight of the sleeping man—his face and breathing at peace, and even from her distance, she could feel his presence, and love it with all she was. She walked toward the glass, eyes thin and lips tight. She squeezed her thighs together when her nether lips grew in warmth. She bit her lip, and touched the screen of the window, trying her best to not make a sound. It was almost impossible though, he was beautiful, and she fought her urges to scream, to get his attention and to let him realize who she was, and in turn, love her the way she loved him.

"I'll see you soon, _lover._" She cooed.

_**Still I whisper through these thin walls, so sweetly,**_

_**"You are mine and we will never be apart."**_

Roxas woke up without a sound, in a cold sweat. He threw the sheet off his body, and sat upright, jumping to his feet within seconds. He was in a bit of a panic, but he calmed down with a breath or two. He leaned back, trying to relax and let the morning seep in. He walked to Riku's bathroom, rinsing his face with cold water and rubbing his face with his knuckles. His eyes grew a little red in irritation when the water ran against his cobalt hues, but he couldn't look straight into his reflection. It was too hard on him, but he never really understood why. Maybe because he was a bit translucent, but if anything, the haze behind him had him doing a twirl similar to the one he'd made last night; frightened and heaving.

Nothing was there. Of course nothing was there; Roxas was only going crazy.

He rubbed his eyes again, and shook Riku awake. After an awkward silence, the two left in different directions; Riku upstairs, and Roxas outside. The sun felt good against Roxas' skin, though it was a little harder to feel than it must've been for Sora. After all, he was neither full nor empty, now that he had so much humanity. It was possible to walk around, and be someone, but he wasn't complete. It was a decision that the four of them had made as one, because they each wanted their own lives.

_**I will find all of your lovely little secrets,**_

_**Every one; discover all there is to see.**_

Roxas didn't go back home. Instead, he got his bike and rode to Namine's. He knocked on the door, only to face a very sleepy looking Kairi. Her hair was messed up, and her eyes were dilated. She and Sora had obviously had a long night, but Roxas was surprised she didn't stay the night at their house. He probably could have stayed at his own house, instead of bothering Riku. That was the last time he ever tried to be thoughtful.

"Hey Kairi, is Nami here?" He asked, and she responded by blinking and opening the door a little wider. Roxas entered the house and ran up the stairs, planning on surprising Namine. He was silent, and his steps were quieter than snowfall. He stepped inside her bedroom, noticing the little drawing on her door, and tackled the sleeping lump on the bed. He spooned against her back, taking a deep breath and smelling her blonde hair. Roxas would never deny that she was beautiful, and just her scent was refreshing him from last night's crazy incident. He didn't really feel like telling her about it yet, but he would soon enough. Her room was stuffy and hot, and Roxas slipped out of his long sleeve shirt, pressing to Namine's back. He felt her cool skin pinch up in a quick reaction, but her body relaxed when she turned to kiss his nose.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, and Roxas kissed her again.

"What's it matter?" He started, a little grin approaching his lips. "Let's go do something, Nami!" He exclaimed, tugging on her tiny hands. He felt a gripping at his chest, though Namine's hands were in his own. The absent touch wandered his torso, and his eyes were wide as Namine looked into his face. She dug her lips into the crevice of his neck, and he tried to smile. What was touching his chest, and why did it feel cool, what was the freezing sensation that relieved all the heat from his body? Did Namine feel it, too?

_**And if I could feel the curves of your body,**_

_**Touch it so that you would lust only for me.**_

The girl with the thin black hair moved back to the closet, invisible to the human eye. She'd touched him where he'd preferred, hadn't she? Why didn't he react the way she'd wished? A little down, the girl glared at Namine, her translucent eyes in furious slits. She couldn't do anything, not yet, at least.

She'd get Roxas, though. She just knew it. She'd have him crying to get into her bosom, and she'd let him. She'd give him everything this girl wouldn't.

_**Oh my, my! Do you have a guest in your arms?**_

_**Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls.**_

_**Tell me; tell me darling how much you love her.**_

_**Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl.**_

Namine brushed out her hair while Roxas sat on the bed, grinning helplessly. He had a stupid smile on his face, staring dreamily at Namine's tight little butt in her pajama shorts. They practically weren't even shorts, but feminine boxers that stopped at the tip-top of her thighs. Her tank top was lacy and white, and trailed her soft curves that followed down to her petite, full legs. The two of them left after Namine got ready, out for a walk to wherever things took them. Kairi had invited Sora over, probably to continue whatever had happened, that Roxas had previously interrupted.

The female left to Roxas' house, where she entered without fail.

_**I will burn in a fire photographs of your desire!**_

_**I wonder if she knows of me?**_

Letting go of any trace of Namine in Roxas' room, she burned anything that smelled, or even seemed like something that was a fond memory he had. She wouldn't have any more Namine around here, not if she had anything to do about it. She couldn't just let this carry on, she had to have Roxas. She had to have him all to herself, or she would just die!

* * *

Roxas and Namine had a good time, not too much touching, and no teasing whatsoever. The day ended with a moist kiss on the lips, and Roxas walked upstairs to the female he'd seen the night before, burning pictures of he and his girlfriend. He gasped, his face hard and his hands trembling. He didn't know what to say when she turned, her body covered in a trench coat, and hair withering around her face. She smiled bright at him, and took a step towards his standing point. Her eyes were a dying indigo now, and her skin was almost see-through. It was a chalky color now, but as dead as the girl looked, she was still strikingly beautiful. She felt familiar to Roxas, and though he wanted to scream and ask her what the hell she was doing, she cut him off by touching his face. Immediately, she shook her head as if to make him wait a moment. She stepped back, slinking out of her trench coat to reveal her entire body to him.

In nothing but lingerie, the girl took a step towards him with the biggest smile on her face. Her teeth were bright white, maybe one or two shades whiter than her soft little face. She pressed her tight chest to his, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. Roxas caught his breath, taking a step back, but she responded frustratingly, pinning him to a wall and pressing her pelvis to his as well as her chest.

"You can touch me," She murmured. "More than you'll ever be able to touch your little girlfriend." She said before licking her lips. He was poisonous to her, and she was dying to kiss him. Either way—she was dying.

_**You can use and abuse! Do anything I won't refuse!**_

_**To prove I love you more, don't you see?**_

"I don't…even know you." He choked on his saliva, and he looked her up, and down. He couldn't do this… but she was beautiful, doubtlessly. She just was the woman he'd seen, and he had no other thought, than that she had caused the accident. Who was she, and why was she threatening him with her body, when she'd just tried to kill him. The female refused the way he was avoiding her—she wouldn't have a scene like this.

"Roxas, this isn't the first time we've met. I'm Xion, remember?" She started, but she kissed his chest, right where her height allowed her. His body pulsed in shock; she was practically naked, and he was enjoying this entirely too much. He'd just been with Namine, though.

Namine! Namine! Namine had to save him from this pleasure that he was getting, but not even thinking of her precious little figure could save him from this Heaven-Hell type feeling he was getting. She butterfly kissed up to his neck, and he threw his head back in admiration, his eyes rolling back. He couldn't speak, he couldn't reply, all he could think was No. Roxas couldn't even think of who Namine was, much less Xion. Then again, whoever Xion was, she was making him feeling high out of his mind. The next moment crashed quickly, and Xion could tell that Roxas was cracking with every kiss she gave. She knew that the blonde had kept her body from him too long for him to resist. Xion just didn't know why the girl could keep her hands off of Roxas—if he was _hers,_ she'd touch him all the time.

"N-no…" He shivered.

"That's okay, you'll remember me after this." She said, pulling his shirt over his head. He didn't respond with any touches, other than his limp arms reaching over, and around her waist. She tightened his grip for him, and he flushed a bright shade of red. Who was Xion?

* * *

_ "Don't worry Roxas, it'll be okay. Not lost, just forgotten." She'd said, and her skin was sunkissed and warm. He held her when she faded away, tears dripping off of his face, and into the nothingness that left him in a bit of a void._

_

* * *

_

"Xion! But you… But how come you're so.. But-" She hushed him, putting a finger to his lips, smiling softly.

"Shut up Roxas. Don't ask questions, that's what you always did best. _Why am I here_, or _Why wasn't I supposed to exist_?" She started, and nibbled into his neck. His chest heaved when he blenched, completely in her holds and touches. He was gone completely, lost in Xion; lost in her spirit. Why was she molding, and why was she so cold now? At that point, she needed to stop. He would let things get too far; he already had, and if anyone had caught him, he was done for.

"N-No Xi-Xion, stop." He warned, and her face looked pained. Quickly, she regained composure and kissed his lips, and unbuttoned his pants. She tasted like peaches, but before he knew it, the taste went raw in his mouth. He puckered his lips in instant disgust, and she didn't bother to put her trench coat back on before leaving the room. Roxas watched her thighs when she left, tempted to grab her waist and pull her back to the bed. No, he had a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend that he was in love with. He couldn't just catch a break like this, especially not from a girl that was dead!

_**I'll hold you close. I'll break you in.**_

_**Let's raise a toast to our final sin.**_

Roxas waited around an hour, but didn't bother thinking about what had just happened. He just sat on his bed, shirt off and pants slightly undone. He swallowed, buttoning his pants back on and sliding back into his shirt. He cringed when the phone rang, a little surprised at who could've been calling. Maybe Sora needed a ride back, or Riku needed something.

"Hello?" He asked. No, not Sora. Not Riku, not Kairi. Not even Namine.

"Hi, baby." _Xion._

"H-hello?" He replied, shaky now.

"I think you should come to Nami's house. She looks like she's ready to have you, now." Xion suggested, and instantly, Roxas panicked. This was Namine's house phone number, and he didn't even have a car!

"What the hell are you doing at Namine's house?" Dial tone.

Immediately, he called Riku, and they were in front of Namine's, and Kairi's house before they knew it. Where the hell were Kairi, and Sora? Were they too busy having sex to notice anything else happening? Roxas barged in the door after Riku kicked it down, sprinting up the stairs to see Namine's body, naked and tied to her own mattress. Tied to the bed that he'd spooned her on, just this morning. Roxas' eyes puffed up, and his lips trembled again. Riku gaped, and stopped flat in his tracks the moment he'd caught up to Roxas.

"No!" Roxas screamed, and rushed to Namine's side, but before he could kneel down to the bloody, pale body, Xion put her hand on his chest; still in lingerie, for crying out loud! Where the hell were Sora and Kairi? The tears flushed in his tear glands; there was no stopping them now. His breathing sped up, and he cried out in agony for his dead lover. "What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" He moaned through sniffles, and choking noises. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, and he couldn't move. Why was this happening to him; since when was Xion like this?

_**Why is it you're crying? What's wrong, baby?**_

_**What's the matter, lover? Don't worry your little head.**_

"What's wrong, Roxas? You don't want me?" She sobbed, looking up at him again. He couldn't even admire the girl that he'd apparently felt for, at one point in time. He shook his head, not even capable of seeing anything but Namine. Xion's face looked dry, not soft like before, and her eyes were a thick red now. What was happening? Why was this happening to him, why had this happened to Namine? Why did this happen, and why was Xion so horrible?

"I wish you never would have came back to life!"

Xion snapped, and shoved him into the wall. Her skin was still soft against his body, milky and frozen cold.

_**I will burn in the flames every trace of her name!**_

_**I wonder if her life's clock still ticks?**_

"Let her go, Roxas! It's just me now! Just me,… just me." She cried, and Roxas shoved her off, his eyes filling with pools of heavy liquid. He choked on his thoughts, and his heart sunk into his stomach. He didn't even have light anymore, he couldn't feel, he couldn't taste her lips when she pressed them to his, he couldn't even inhale the rust-like scent of all of the blood.

"I don't want you, Xion!" He shouted, shoving her off and kneeling beside Namine. He cried out again, looking into Namine's face, which now held no life whatsoever. Her eyes were bland, staring into absolutely nothing, and her heart no longer was loud against his ears. She had nothing on her body, but he didn't see her body the way he could see her face. He didn't see her heart, nor did he feel her soul. He didn't feel anything other than pain, and his whole body was going numb. Xion lifted him up by the nape of his neck, her face both pained and livid.

"You have to! I did everything for us!" She started crying, too.

_**"I love you" is so cliché; filthy words that you've betrayed!**_

_**I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick!**_

Riku covered his mouth in disgust. All the blood was making him nauseous. Normally this kind of stuff didn't even phase him, but these were his best friends. He had to find Sora and Kairi, or the killing would just continue. He didn't know how crazy Xion was, but he knew that since she wasn't alive, that black magic was at hand. This wasn't her calm spirit, but a demon that stole her body when Roxas had played with the Ouija board. Kairi had made a fatal mistake, pulling out the devil's toys. Riku sprinted out, in search for the two others, for if they were dead too, there was nothing left in hope.

"I'm not sorry, either. I hate you, Xion! Why'd you have to change, why'd you have to do this to me!"

Xion took out the same blade that had sliced open Namine's thin skin, and gave one last smile. She gashed across Roxas' throat, holding him up as he bled out. His eyes fluttered open and shut, the blood splashing all over his white shirt, and onto Xion's bare skin, and thin black bra. It wasn't long, for the cut was deep, and Roxas' eyes went clear. He'd passed on into the next life, and Xion walked the limp carcass to a chair in the kitchen.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." She hushed, kissing the boy's lifeless lips. She cut the dead boy's lips, into a little smirk, and kissed his eyelids. "See Roxas, I told you we'd be happy." She kissed the drying blood on his neck, and smiled, a little at peace. The demon within Xion's body left it, and her carcass fell, cold to the kitchen floor.

_**I'll make you see; force you to be.**_

_**In love with me eternally.**_

When Riku returned with Sora and Kairi, there was no trace of anything alive. Roxas sat upright in the kitchen chair, propped up with an armrest, and Xion's bare body sprawled across the floor.

* * *

No one messed with Ouija boards, anymore.


End file.
